1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a light switch protective cover, and more specifically to a toggle cover for a switch for control of security lights and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Security lights are used extensively in residences and commercial establishments to automatically illuminate a detected stimulus inside or outside the home or other structures. Exterior security lights are the most common security lights. Exterior security lights are electrically connected to switches located inside the home of other structures. Electrical power is supplied to the security lights through the switches. Light switches for security lights are normally mounted on an interior wall by itself or along with numerous other switches which typically operate inside lights and electrical appliances. The typical wall mounted security light switch often looks identical to the typical wall mounted switches that operate interior lights and appliances.
Traditionally, individuals that operate a security light must continue to remember, without the help of external cues, the exact location of the security light switch or switches. However, because individuals are not often thinking of the security light or can't immediately remember its location, they will inadvertently switch the security light switch instead of an intended light or appliance switch thereby canceling the security light's previously selected setting and, in many instances, unknowingly deactivating the security light system altogether. Since the security light is typically mounted on the outside of the building, the effect of changing the security light setting, including the unintentional deactivation of the security light system, will often go unnoticed which results in exposing the establishment to risks for which the security light was installed. Similarly, someone not familiar with the establishments's switch arrangement would not know which switch corresponds to the security light switch and which switches correspond to interior lights and appliances, and therefore may also inadvertently change the security light setting or deactivate the security light.
Many security light systems use the same on/off switch to select specific security light settings. Each setting is selected by switching the toggle switch according to a predetermined time schedule. For example, to put a security light in the "test-mode" (the security light system functions during day or night to test range and allow user to aim lights to desired position), the security light switch is placed in its on position during initial set-up. However, an individual can select the "dusk to dawn" setting by switching, for example, the toggle switch off for 5 seconds and them back on. In the "dusk to dawn" setting, the security light stays in the on position during the night, and turns itself off at dawn. To select, for example, the auto-mode setting, the switch circuit may require a user to toggle the switch off for 30 seconds, then back on. In the "auto-mode setting," the previous setting is canceled and the security light will only detect motion at night.
The number of light setting modes available depends on the security needs and, obviously, the switch-light circuitry developed for those needs. It has been found that security light systems with multiple settings can be ineffective, because individuals do not remember how to activate particular switch settings, and often lose the system's written instructions soon after installation (or if a contractor is involved, may never receive the written instructions) which often results in individuals using their security light systems incorrectly or, in frustration, not at all. Traditionally, there has been no effective mechanism to provide instructions on an ongoing basis to an individual on how to operate the security light switch. Furthermore, there has been no effective mechanism to prevent the inadvertent toggling of a security light switch.
It is therefore the object of this invention to provide a security light switch toggle cover that will guard against inadvertent switching of the security light switch toggle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide instant access to security light switch instructions so that users can effectively and correctly use the security light system.
A further object is to produce a security light switch toggle cover that does not extend significantly beyond the switch toggle so as to avoid snagging passerbys.
It is another object of this invention to provide a quick, safe and easy to use security light switch toggle cover.